the_untermationfandomcom-20200214-history
Night of the Thieves
The Night of the Thieves also known as the Animalian Revolution or Martial Law refers to the attacks, riots and violence in the night of the aftermath of the first Animalian coup in which the Animalian Junta, the Animalian National Socialist Union, the Junta's collaborators and supporting militias sought to eradicate Mufasa's legacy in Animalia. During this period at least 30,000 were arrested and interrned and as many as 91-100 Animalians were killed. Background Mufasa had ruled Animalia for 35 years and though he was popular and was a democratic leader he implemented more bizarre features and his popularity waned. On March 24 Mechanikat overthrew him in a coup and in this coup Mufasa was also unpopular with the Animalian National Socialist Union who backed the Junta and forced Mufasa's supporters the Animalian Patriotic Front, the Armed Forces and the Fox Junta into a retreat. Mufasa realising his time was up refused to surrender and instead shot himself. After his death all normal broadcasts were cut and replaced with a military march. Mechanikat's voice then broadcasted: "''"''The actions taken by the armed forces today were motivated only by their patriotism of saving our home from the chaos into which it was being plunged by the leadership of Mufasa."''' After he cut off he was replaced by Prince John who broadcasted "We communicate to the population that as of this date our home is under the operational control of the Military Junta of the Armed Forces. We recommend to all inhabitants strict compliance with the provisions and directives emanating from the military, security or police authorities. As well as to be extremely careful in avoiding individual or group actions and attitudes that may require drastic intervention of the operational staff" And for the rest of the day tanks rolled the streets as did the secret police which consisted of Cybermen and Daleks. The Junta also implemented an evening curfew, arrested members of the former Parliament whilst sending senior members into exile, banning political parties with the exception being the Animalian National Socialist Union, taking control of the media and implementing an evening curfew. It was also marked with a curtail of freedom of the press and other animal rights violations. Early stages At around 9:10pm the violence started but unlike the riots of Krystallnacht which started with the Gauleiters started at about 10:30pm, only two hours after news of vom Rath's death reached Germany then followed by the SA at 11pm, and the SS at around 1:20am the rioters all attacked at once. The riots first started at small gatherings such as weddings and parties where mostly male members of the Junta attacked the gatherings armed with torches, hammers, crowbars and their own hands as well as other traditional weaponry. The violence here mainly involved smashing windows, throwing tables over, ripping or destroying personal belongings as well as looting belongings such as jewelry, wallets etc. The ones who had their wallets/purses took had their wallets/purses emptied with the money spilled all over the floor and their wallet was handed back to them empty. In resistant cases the owner would be killed,their belongings stolen, in the case of wallets the wallets would be emptied for male Animalians and their body would be thrown out onto the street out the window which was the fate of many Animalians they would be thrown out of the window if the window had not been smashed by Junta members breaking and entering, This violence lasted until 9:40pm when the violence was stopped by Alphonse shown here: (Alphonse arrives at the riots at parties) Alphonse: Alright! Enough! (The rioters stop rioting. One kicks a prop up against a table causing it to fall and the glass and plates on it to smash) I said enough! '' ''(Everything is silent) Come! (The rioters leave) Later violence and riots Following the attacks on parties and other places the rioters went back to a gathering point where Mechanikat made his personal residence where he declared death to Mufasa's legacy and supporters. To show conviction he lit a bonfire and declared riots. In this riot he and Emily also participated. The riots also saw the destruction of Animalia's symbols and the desecration of it's flags mainly by burning, tearing, cutting, shooting, stoning and dragging it in the ground as well as stepping on it. The Junta also played a game of capture the flag except in this version they would pull flags down , decorate official state cars with them and other national symbols and smash them. At 10:00pm the riots began where the Junta began smashing up shops, burning down buildings, looting shops as well and attacking memorials. At first the statues and memorials were pulled down by male members whilst female members rioted and looted alongside most other male soldiers but over time the Animalian National Socialist Union participated in the riots and as for the memorials they were either blown down by tanks or decapitated by Daleks. During the riots the Cybermen and other kidnapping squads broke into houses and either killed Animalians or arrested them. At first the arrested were interrned at what would become Majlinka transit camp before being transferred. During the riots weaponry consisted of anything from stones, crowbars, pipes and other weaponry as well as chairs which were thrown into shops and petrol bombs which were often thrown into barns where ones selected for death are often herded into. Female members like Olivia, Jade, Rachel and Sophie would also use their shoes as weaponry. Buildings selected for conversion were broken into and looted. The violence also made a starting point for the Animalian Civil War. It would be another two months since the dictatorship began with kidnappings, murders, torture etc. Aftermath The members of the Junta brought back their ill gotten loot to the residence in Animalia where it was kept in a safe at a collection point where it was kept for the night by the Junta. The next night at 1:00am the loot was burned though some jewellery was permitted to be kept by female members of the Junta. Hannah often wore a necklace during her Junta time and so did Emily which she still wears and Crystal often wore a ring and a bracelet around her right wrist. The main loot that was burned was the national symbols of Animalia mainly the flags that the Junta hauled done and also empty wallets and purses that members of the Junta and the Animalian National Socialist Union had stole. The only things that the Junta did not loot was money from the Animalian National Bank. The Night of the Thieves made a turning point for the Animalian Civil War in which remaining supporters of Mufasa fought the secret police which resulted in 10 deaths, half being interrned and the rest deported. Many female Junta members who would later serve at Trebdanek concentration camp and Majlinka transit camp were tried and imprisoned at Ashtiago Junta Prison and Ashtiago Women's Prison as were many male members who were imprisoned elsewhere. March 25 is a public holiday and is known as "Riot memorial day" Category:Events